Upright vacuum cleaners comprise an elongated main body, in which the main components of the vacuum cleaner are arranged (such as the motor, fan and dust container), and a nozzle pivotally mounted to the main body. When the vacuum cleaner is used for cleaning, the user inclines the main body and moves the nozzle over the floor by maneuvering a handle at the main body. When the user wishes to leave the vacuum cleaner, it must be leaned against a wall or furnish, laid down on the floor or put in a charging stand, as the vacuum cleaner normally is not able to stand upright by itself. For allowing the user to leave the vacuum cleaner in a self standing upright position, the vacuum cleaner needs to be provided with a support. An upright vacuum cleaner comprising a support is for example disclosed in WO2009/030885. The support is located at a rear portion of the main body of the vacuum cleaner and is movable between a supporting position, in which it supports the main body in an upright position, and a stored position. Such a vacuum cleaner is however rather bulky and it would be desirable to provide a less bulky vacuum cleaner with a support arrangement enabling the vacuum cleaner to stand in a self standing position.